Love and Murder
by JackTheRipperandCupcakes
Summary: A look into Death the Kid's past as he pours his emotions out to his mother's gravestone. A prying Maka is caught spying on him. She has a boyfriend, but she now knows his past and that he's crushing on her. Find out what will happen. Death the Kid X Maka Albarn. Story told in Death the Kid's point of view. Rated M for everything.
1. Eight is My Favorite Number

**(Hi guys! I hope you like this story! It's a bit more serious toned than the last one but give me your thoughts about what you think of it! Of course I do not own Soul Eater. If I did Maka and Kid would be an item. Anyways enjoy!) **

It was not a big surprise that I, Death the Kid, was born a bit different from the other boys. After all, most boys my age were human while, I, a Reaper. It would be quite accurate to say that the other kids didn't understand me, nor did I understand them.

One initial difference between me and all the other kids my age is that they all seemed to want to be with other people and make lots of friends. Me? Well I prefer the solitude. My mother reassured me that it was a phrase or told me that I was just on the shy side. None the less, I believed that it is because I didn't really understand humans. Their ways always seemed odd or crude to me.

I have always been picky with everything, ever since I can remember. Everything from the company that I choose to the things I like; I'm picky.

I don't like many people, and the few that I do like I won't show them much affection. In fact they probably can't even tell that I like them. That's how I like it though; I prefer to be emotionless it's better that way, less painful, I mean. However, I wasn't always that way I do recall a time when I was a little boy who smiled quite often. Remembering the time when I smiled often brings me back memories of my mother.

It would be safe to say that I was a mommy's boy. My father and older brother, Asura, would tease me constantly telling me that I would only ever smile for my mother. I would respond by sticking out my tongue at them and running behind my mother for comfort.

In my opinion and remembrance of my mother she was the most beautiful lady inside and out. Psychically, she was tall and slender with reddish blonde hair that she always styled up complimenting her thin facial features and pale complexion. She always liked to dress up, which is one of the reasons that I like to wear a custom tailored suit around all the time. I remember mother telling me that how you present yourself to others is one of the most important things about first impressions and that, if done right, first impressions can last a lifetime. I recall her specifically saying to me that if you're vigilant enough all you would ever need with a person is five minutes to gauge their motivates. God, I miss that women.

Nobody knows that is the real reason I wear a suit. Most people just think that it's because I'm a spoiled white boy who wants to flaunt the fact that I have money around. However, quite frankly I couldn't give two shits about what most people think of me. I'm not out to impress the impressionable humans.

My mother didn't have a job, per say, because she didn't need one. Father makes enough to support the entire Death City single handedly. So my mother spent her time volunteering to help people. At first the only types of people she wanted to help were terminally ill people or children. Eventually, she opened her own health clinic for patients who couldn't afford to go anywhere else. There she would help them for free.

I don't know much about mommy's past other than she used to be known for being one of the best surgeons around. She knew what she was doing with theses patients and if nobody else could help them then my mother certainly could. However, the more patients that she helped the more that seemed to pour in. This began to take away from my time with her.

Selfish of me but I actually became jealous of the sick patients there because they got more time with her than I received. I recall pretending to have cancer once or twice to gain some of my mother's attention back. She just laughed at me patting my head walking away, informing me that Reapers can't get sick like that. Then she was gone again, back to her clinic.

Father was always away running and protecting Death City and my brother well we never really spoke or he was always out somewhere. Our full staff of maids and butlers would try to give me attention but I didn't want attention from anybody but mommy. I would only deal with our house staff when my father would make me to do lessons.

I was home schooled because being a Reaper I would already far surpass the other students. Therefore, I didn't really need school. My father assured me that it was for the best telling me that there was always something out there to be learned. I complied; I wasn't much for arguing.

When I was eight years of age was when it happened. Father came busting in through my bedroom doors as he yanked me out of bed. He was crying and frantic. I couldn't understand what he was saying under his crying breath but I had never seen my father cry before so I knew it was serious. I followed him quickly as we rushed over to mommy's clinic.

Once there, my father rushed out demanding that I stay put in the limo. I didn't understand why he brought me here only to sit in a limo. The driver of the limo was staring at me with watery eyes. I could see it in the mirror. He turned around moments later attempting to explain to an eight year old in the best way possible that mommy's clinic had recently started bringing around bad company. Bad company, as in patients who were addicted to narcotics.

He explained that mother had been backed up against the wall of her clinic as she was leaving. A thug held a knife to her throat demanding that she give him and his accomplices the key to the clinic so they could steal pills. Being the type of person my mom was, she refused.

They responded by raping her only after to beat her inches from her life. They thought that she was dead so they stole the key and robbed her clinic all while leaving her mangled body there to rot.

A witness from an apartment nearby heard the ruckus and called the police.

Now father and I are here. I'm not sure if I fully understood the driver's story but I understood it enough to know that I needed to get out of there to see my mommy. I unlocked the door, sprinting towards the clinic as the driver hollered a simple 'no' at me. He got out of the car and sprinted after me. I made it to the the front of mommy's clinic just before our limo driver snatched my arm pulling me back from the scene. It was too late though.

I got full view of a women who looked much like my mother but the light was leaving her once bright, joyous and determined emerald eyes. Her face was almost unrecognizable. Nearly all of her teeth were knocked out, her nose broken, her jaw dislocated, her stomach stabbed but worst of all completing her gruesome injuries was a big gash across the throat. It had been a miracle that the women hadn't bleed to death yet.

In my heart I knew that this beaten person in from of me was my mother but my brain was trying desperately to convince me that it wasn't.

The adults were hollering around me but I couldn't hear anything. The only bodily sense that was working for me at the moment was my eye sight and they were transfixed on this women.

Father was holding her crying as ambulance lights appeared in the background. She looked at me. My heart stopped momentarily. She held out her hand towards me. I reached for it touching the bloody ends of her fingers. She smiled a slight smile as more blood poured out her mouth. It was quite a horrifying smile as pieces of her once in tact jaw attempted to function but it ended up just swinging from her face. However, at the same time it was the most comforting smile I have ever received in my life. It was a smile of complete understanding. Nobody has ever smiled at me like that again. It was a smile that I would remember forever.

It had taken the woman's last ounce of life she had in her to smile at me. Her head went limp into my father's arm singling that she had passed on.

It was August, the eighth month in the year, eighth at eight o'clock PM when I was eight years, eight months, and eight days old when the only women that I had ever truly loved passed on.

Eight...It's my favorite number, or it would be more accurate to say that it's the number that I'm obsessed with.

From that day on I was diagnosed with chronic obsessive compulsive disorder. Eight is symmetrical. Everything that had to do with my mother and her death had an eight involved. Mommy must had wanted things to be symmetrical and not like this chaotic world that we live in today.

To me, preserving symmetry is a way that I still hold onto my mom. It's the only way that I know how. Plus, attempting to make everything symmetrical takes my thoughts away from my mother. From humankind, and how they are able to rape and kill an innocent person in trade of a little white pill. If I don't keep my mind preoccupied then I would definitely begin to hate humankind for what they have done to me, and if I hate humankind then I might end up like my brother who later became a Kishin. Mother wouldn't want that and I won't let her down like my brother.

Neither my friends nor my father understand my OCD but I don't really care and I'm not about going to express my emotions to anybody. I don't trust any of my friends because after all they're human so deep down they must be bad somehow, and as for my father he's been in his own little world since the day of the accident.

I felt a tear run down my cheek as I thought about things. I was standing looking at my mother's gravestone sometime late at night. Tonight was the anniversary of her death and like every year it was the only day that I allowed myself to think of and miss her. When I miss her I cry and God help me none of these damned humans will ever see me cry. At least not crying for something that is actually serious. Crying is a weakness and I will not have weakness in front of humans.

I checked to make sure nobody was around as I sat by her headstone. I was going to talk to her about the years events knowing that I would tear up the entire time while doing so. I placed the eight roses that I had in my hands on the mound of dirt that held her remains.

"Hi mom," I spoke my voice already shaky holding back tears.

"Well I'm eighteen now and I am entering my senior year at the DWMA. This past year Maka made Soul a death scythe. I'm quite proud of her really. Ever since I met Maka back in seventh grade I have watched out for her because well she reminds me of you, mom. Her eyes, she has bright emerald eyes with the same determined look in them just like you had. I have to see to it that the light never leaves her eyes. Don't get the wrong idea, mom, I haven't really spoken to her that much and she has a boyfriend. Plus she is still just a human. I know, I know that eventually if I were to marry I would have to marry a mortal but I just don't think that I'm ready to like a human yet. She is more intelligent than most girls, however, these past few months I do have to question her intelligence because she's dating her scythe...who he's nice and all but he has teased her and made her self conscious of her body. I don't understand why she would like him in a romantic way because of this but maybe it's a human thing and I'm just not getting it. I mean I do admit that I'm a little jealous that Soul is the one that gets to look into those emerald eyes everyday. God, her eyes are something that I could stare into forever but they aren't mine to look into," I paused as the wind blew my hair.

"No mom! That doesn't mean that I like her!," I screamed.

I put my hands up to my face rubbing the temples on my forehead to ease me headache.

"Okay, maybe I do like this human but it doesn't matter because she's already taken and, mom, I'm really bad with expressing my feelings," I looked down at the dirt.

Tears fell to the ground. I glanced back at the headstone where my mother's name was written. I placed the palm of my hand delicately against the stone tracing my mother's name.

"Just forget it mom. I won't let myself love another women. I can't. I miss you and wish that you were really here to talk to about this sort of stuff with," I stated getting up and dusting off my trousers.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks while I arranged the flowers on her gravestone neatly. I was interrupted when a body came tumbling out of the tree from behind. I snapped violently around. I was furious. I was going to literally beat the crap out of any person who know new my weakness. I rushed over to the tree with my fists ready.

I relaxed my fists as soon as I got there to discover that a prying Maka was the one that had fallen out of the tree. This was all too embarrassing and for the first time I didn't know what to do.

"Ouch," Maka said sitting up rubbing the back of her head where she hit the ground.

She was clearly blushing as she looked up at me. I extended my arm to her only thinking about one thing as I pulled her up. I pulled her close to me whispering to her as if I was concerned that there might be other people around and I didn't wish for them to hear.

"How much of that did you hear?," I asked.

I cringed my face right after I asked that for I should of asked if she was okay first. I'm such an ass and I'm so horrible with girls.

She look hesitant to answer but I wasn't going to release her until she answered me.

"All of it," she eventually said.

I looked at her blankly, my cheeks still hot from a trail of drying tears. This situation wasn't good, my safety felt compromised. A human now knew my past so she knew my weakness. She also knew that I liked her but she wasn't single. I felt like puking. I didn't know what to do.

"I feel sick," was all I managed to say in response.


	2. The All Night Diner

Maka stared at me and I stared at her. I didn't have a clue of what to say, and I could tell by the look of her that she didn't know what to say either. So I did the only thing that I knew how to do and that was keep on staring at her. My eyes began to water over again as I noticed that her emerald eyes were searching my face for answers. Damn her big beautiful eyes that reminded me of my mother.

I was the type of person that didn't cry often but when I actually allowed myself to I would not be able to stop crying. My anger began to kick in because of this. I rather be angry than cry in front of somebody. Unfortunately for me, anger or frustration were the two emotions that I was best at showing. I started thinking of bull shit reasons to be mad at her. I started to get angry at her for she had been spying on me. I also began to be angry at her for walking around in a bad part of town this late. Hell, I was even angry that she now knew my most intimate of secrets even though we hardly ever talked.

"Are you stupid?!," I snapped harshly letting my temper get the better of me.

My way with words went to shit when I was mad.

Blood began to come across my pale facial features the angrier I let myself get. In fact if this had been any other person in my clutches who over heard my deepest darkest secrets I would of probably killed them. However, this being was different. She was Maka and one of the few humans that I had a descent amount of respect for, along with a crush on her. I couldn't do it and I knew it. This complicated the situation making me even more pissed.

"What?," she asked interrupting my train of thought.

I tightened the grip on her arm giving her a sinister smirk. I might have liked her but I wasn't here to impress her, for she already belonged to Soul. I yanked her close to me. She flinched but didn't struggle. She didn't know me that well but I think that she trusted me enough to know that I would not actually do anything truly harmful to her.

"Why in the hell are you walking and snooping around and about at like, oh, 1:30 AM at night? Do you have any idea what kind of fucking people are out right now?," I asked in a deep threatening tone.

I often said the eff word in my head but hardly ever when speaking to somebody unless if I was pissed then my language goes to shit mentally and verbally. I could tell that Maka was surprised that I dropped the eff bomb. Again I didn't care. _She's already Soul's_ was what I had to keep on telling myself.

All that I truly needed was to keep her safe. I needed to make it a crystal clear point that she shouldn't be walking around at this hour and alone at that. With that in mind I flipped her over a gravestone that was nearby. I proceeded to smack her hard on her buttock while switching butt cheeks, of course. At the spur of the moment I didn't really think anything sexually out of this but more or less I thought of it as how a father would scold his bad child.

"DON'T!"

"WALK!"

"AROUND!"

"ALONE!"

"LATE!"

"AT!"

"NIGHT!"

"YOU!"

"COULD!"

"GET!"

"HURT!,"

I screamed at her making sure to slap her hard on her butt in between each passing word as if to imprint them permanently on her brain.

I released her after the last word was spoken. I stayed close to see how she would react. She slumped over the gravestone at first rubbing her butt. She was muttering profanity under her breath at me. She arose, giving me a side glare before she turned around fully punching me in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!," she hollered at me.

Her punch was more forceful than I anticipated could come from the small girl. It dazed me for a second or two before I regained full cognition once again. Maka was about to storm off but I wasn't going to about to let that happen. Whether I liked it or not we were going to have to talk about what she heard. I grabbed her hand, swinging her back around to me. She slapped my chest struggling to get me to let go.

"Kid! Seriously! You're not funny! Let me go!," she demanded.

I tightened my grip on her arm so hard that I was pretty sure that there was going to be bruising left there. I felt like being mean and I could have been but I managed to swallow down my tongue.

"Maka please...can we talk?," I asked in the nicest tone I could muster up.

She stopped struggling as she huffed.

"Fine," she agreed but was giving me a dirty look for having such a tight grip on her.

I smiled slightly releasing her arm. She retracted it back to her in an agitated manner.

"Lets go get food then, I guess," I suggested believing that is most likely what normal couples do with each other in public.

"Fine!," she repeated in the same tone she had before.

I lead her to the shittiest all night dinner I could spot out. I didn't quite think that she had learned her lesson about not walking out late at night so I wanted to find a bad crowd to scare her with knowing that I could protect her if something bad did happen.

I could tell that she was mad at me but as soon as the night time crowd started to appear she began to walk closer to me. She was beginning to get the point but almost wasn't good enough for perfectionist me. She needed to fully get it to satisfy me.

I lead her into some awful dinner that looked like it was dominated by drunks, prostitutes, or gang members. Everybody gave us sketchy looks as we entered. These people disgusted me; they reminded me of the people who murdered my mother for a quick high. I despised them. At the same time these types of people were perfect for what I was attempting to prove to Maka. These were the type of people that wouldn't give two shits if Maka was threatened to get my point across. I needed people not to give a shit to make a point.

We made our way to a dirty booth in the back with a light that was flickering on and off above us. That is when I flipped the switch and decided I was going to show Maka how much these people don't care about human life. I shoved her in the booth as I squeezed her against the wall from scooting in way too close. I pressed her head against the cold wall as I grabbed her hand pulling it uncomfortably behind her back. This made a lot of noise in itself but her squeals gained the attention of everybody in the diner. Noise and attention was just what I wanted at the moment.

"What the fuck, Kid!?," she hollered at me expecting somebody to notice and help her.

I leaned in squeezing her hand uncomfortably pulling it tighter. She screamed from the pain.

"You see Maka these people don't care! I look like an abusive asshole right now and they don't give a damn! Take it in Maka because these pieces of shits that call themselves humans wouldn't give two fucks if you were being gang rapped in an alley! They wouldn't help! Now, with that being said if I ever catch you walking around this late at night, in a shady area at that, I will hurt you! I take it upon myself to watch after you and if something like rape happened to you I would never forgive myself. You got that?!," I lectured harshly.

I certainly had an extreme way of getting my point across but again I wasn't out to impress her. I was only here to get my point across.

"Okay!," she screamed at me in agreement.

"Just please let go you're hurting me!," she pleaded.

I complied.

She grabbed her wrist in pain turning her face to the side. She was hiding tears from me. I began to feel like a major jackass as she silently whimpered by me. Shit, apparently my logic goes to hell when I'm angry as well as my language. I was a little harsh but at least she would remember now for the rest of her life how serious it is to be walking around in the late hours.

I let her cry; I certainly didn't know how to comfort people when I didn't even know how to comfort myself.

I zoned out again, staring at the puke lime booth we were sitting at in disgust while listening to Maka's whimpers.

"What can I get for you?," asked a very skinny looking waiter.

He looked like he was on some major drugs and probably looked ten years older for his age due to this. He glanced at Maka with a frown and back at me. Like everybody else in this diner her tears didn't phase him.

"Black coffee please," I said.

"And...," I scratched the back of my head.

I didn't know what Maka would like to eat but I felt like I had to get her something whether she wanted it or not.

"Umm...and a strawberry milkshake for the lady," I insisted.

I did know that Maka liked strawberries from randomly watching her eat at school. Although I didn't really think that she was up to eating anything. Her tears were simmering down though.

"Maka," I said eventually.

She only responded by wiping away some tears.

"We need to talk about your prying," I added.

"God! You're so fucking insensitive! You know I used to wonder how you didn't have a girlfriend but now I know! I'm fine by the way thanks for asking asshole!," she blurted out.

This agitated me greatly I already spent a great deal of time wondering why I could never get a girlfriend. I eventually gave up on the task just coming to the conclusion that there is something wrong with me. I grinded my teeth together.

"Because I'm so fucking charming. Now tell me why you were spying on me!," I demanded.

She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean to. I had gotten in a fight with Soul this night so I went for a walk. Before I knew it I had walked further than I had planned. I had even gotten myself lost. Then out of no where I spotted you and began to follow you in hopes that you were heading home. I know how to get home from your house...," she paused.

"I followed you to the graveyard and once I heard you speaking to the gravestone it got my interest so I listened and hide myself," she explained.

I grabbed a hold of her tie to pull her face an inch away from mine.

"Maka, I'm going to make this clear and I'm only going to say it once. Nobody knows about my mother. I like it that way. Nobody knows that I killed the men who raped, killed and robbed her. It needs to stay that way. In fact if you had been any other being besides yourself I would of killed you. With that being said, if you ever talk about anything that you heard from tonight I swear I'll make sure you'll never talk again," I threatened.

It was the only thing I could think of doing to get my point across.

She looked at me with tears gone, replaced by fiery determination in her eyes.

"Death the Kid! I won't say anything but don't you dare threaten me. Those men you killed deserved to die so why would I tell on you? And it's totally okay to talk about your emotions once in awhile it's not a weakness you know," she informed me.

I scooted away from her, shocked by her response. The waiter set the coffee and milkshake in front of us. I looked at the coffee I didn't feel like talking to her. Maka stared at her milkshake not wanting to eat it because she was mad at me. I was going to cry again I could feel it. Damn her for telling me it was okay to express my emotions to her. My tears hit the coffee.

"Maka, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," I keep on repeating in between my tears.

"Oh Kid, it's okay. Just let it out," she said in a comforting tone all grudges gone from her voice.

She placed her hand on my back rubbing comforting little circles on my blazer. I hadn't been comforted by a women like this since my mother. That made me cry harder. Seriously damn her.

"Maka, I'm a murder and I miss my mother so much! The way she died she didn't deserve that! And on top of it all I'm an OCD freak that made the only girl who he had ever had a crush on cry because he's a jackass! I think there's something wrong with me!," I'm vented letting it all out.

I felt so stupid I wanted to die. Maka pulled me into a hug and I accepted it but mostly to hide my face into her trench coat. I could smell her hair it smelt like strawberries which was quite ironic. I squeezed onto her tightly.

"I understand Kid that you were upset and that's why you acted that way towards me. Plus I know that you want me to be safe. It is stupid to go walking around late at night. You're not a freak at all I just didn't know that you had a crush on me," she informed me.

I began to want her bad. I was jealous and angry with myself for not taking her before Soul. She was so easy to talk to and I never knew this.

"Well now you know and it's too late," I whimpered that into her shoulder.

She didn't say anything I knew she was thinking though. I kept the hug on her tight knowing that tonight might be the only night that I get to be this close to her. I was about going to say something when all thought processes were interrupted by another voice.

"What in the hell is this?!," the voice said.

I looked up immediately for it was definitely another man's voice and not Maka's. I turned around to see a raging Soul standing inches from out booth.

"We get in one fight since we've been dating and you ran to Kid! You're such a whore! And you're worried about me cheating! Well take a good long look in the mirror Maka for you're a spitting imagine of your father!," Soul was shouting he was obviously talking to Maka amusing that since we were hugging in downtown Death City this late at night that we had met here to hook up.

Maka was going to say something but Soul reached over me completely ignoring me to pull Maka up.

"We're going home NOW!," he demanded.

I intervened by standing up blocking Soul from even touching Maka.

"Soul, don't be so harsh it's not what it looks like," I explained politely, although I was looking down at Soul in a threatening manner.

I was taller than him so that gave me a little advantage.

Soul got up in my face. He was always calm and cool but he had a major tendency to loose his temper when it came to Maka.

"Just because you're Death's son doesn't mean that I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you if you touch my Meister again," he warned.

I glared at him.

"And don't you forget that I'm a Reaper, human," I reminded.

Soul was clenching up his fist; he was definitely thinking about punching me but Maka stood up.

"Guys stop! It's okay I'll go home. Lets go Soul," she insisted pulling on his arm.

He was staring at me still thinking about fighting but he eventually sided with Maka following her out of the diner. They left without another word.

I felt my heart split in two watching that girl walk out of this diner with another man. I felt like dieing this is why I should of never opened up my emotions.

Love sucks.

**(Hi there! Just need to give a few shout outs. First goes to Aielmi for being the best reviewer I have ever had, anywhere. Thank you for telling me exactly what you like about my stories or chapters; it's helps a lot! XD Second, goes to AkiraSaphire for just being awesome! Last, goes to HeartlessPersona for I believe she is one of the most spectacular and headstrong people I have ever met! Keep it that way, for there's not that many original people out there anymore~ :) )**


	3. Friends or Secret Lovers?

After Maka left the diner with Soul I wasn't far to leave behind them. I was getting weird looks from the inhabitants in there, which did justice in making for a quick exist on my part. I slapped the waiter a fifty for the worst cup of coffee I have ever tasted in my life. I remembering hollering 'keep the change' as I bolted out of there.

Something inside of me was telling me that I needed to go spy on Soul and Maka. I ended up taking some long back route back to their apartment, giving them some time to have their argument out if they had one.

I smiled big as I peered in through their back window believing I was going to see a ruined relationship. To my dismay they weren't fighting in the least little bit. In fact it was quite the opposite. They were lovingly cuddling together on their couch. The light of a late night TV show playing in the background. They were sharing a bowl of popcorn while Soul leaned in to kiss or tickle her on occasion. Maka's face would light up when he did so while she would flirt fight or kiss him back.

I slide down their outside wall. I felt sick to my stomach while having the worst headache that I have ever had in my life. I rubbed my temples on the sides of my forehead which was something I often did when I was flustered. It was the only pressure point on the body that had an exact matching duplicate on the other side.

"Well I guess that it is just back to me and symmetry then," I said quietly to myself.

I knew that I was going to mope around for the next few days; during which, I would feel sorry for myself and not eat anything. At least on the bright side, if there was a bright side to this, I never had Maka so technically I couldn't lose her. However, I still couldn't help but somewhat be disappointed that Soul was, quite frankly, just a good guy to and for her. He treated her right, and protected her. That is all that should of mattered to me. Sadly for me, that meant that I would have to leave Maka alone no matter how badly I wanted her for myself.

I sat freezing in the cold, attempting to experience emotional numbness through the plummeting night temperatures before heading home. I dragged my feet like an injured animal all the way home. I didn't want to think about tonight or anything for that matter. The nights events and all the crying I had done that day like a big pathetic baby had worn me out. Shinigamis weren't meant to cry...

Eventually I found my way home, getting into my bed having the attitude that at least my comfortable bed will always be there for me. Soon after I closed my heavy blood-shot eyes I was able to drift off for a moment or two before a vibrate from my phone in my pocket abruptly awoken me. Normally I put my phone on silent while I slept because sleeping seemed to be the only time that I didn't have to deal with mine or anybody else's problems. I had trouble enough falling and staying asleep, I didn't need my phone's help with waking me up. I hated that damned piece of plastic sometimes.

I managed to look at the clock, something I automatically did out of habit whenever I would wake up no matter what hour it may be. The clock read 4:32 AM; just who in their right mind would be texting me at this hour. I looked, expecting to read something irritating and stupid when I noticed that the sender was none other than Maka..

The text read, _Hey! I want to see you again! Get to know you, I mean, if that's okay with you... _

I rubbed my eyes this text couldn't be right not after witnessing how much her and Soul's relationship was prospering. I didn't feel like texting back not when my eyes were this heavy. None-the-less I just had to know what she was meaning. I called her. The phone only rang once before she answered.

"Hello," her voice greeted in a whisper; apparent that she was trying not to disturb Soul.

"Maka, why would you want to see me again when you have a boyfriend?," I asked sounding less than amused.

There was a pause between us. I could hear breathing on the other line taking comfort in the fact that she hadn't yet hung up on me and my bluntness.

"Because...I want to be somebody you can confide in with...you know, everything that I learned about you tonight. I'm a great listener; I want you to open up to me...There is a problem though, Soul, he would think I was cheating...We need to keep it a secret," she explained sounding a bit nervous on the other end, which put me on edge.

I gave a slight chuckle after wards to ease some of the tension. I knew where this was going I wasn't stupid. A secret friendship between two heterosexual people with one crushing on the other wasn't going to end in just friendship. Despite me having a descent amount of respect for Soul I knew that if Maka and I hung out alone that I would flirt with her. Though, there wasn't really immediate consequences for me. I was single and it wasn't like her or Soul were married. What could really be the harm? If nothing else I would at least be able to spend some much desired time with Maka.

"Sounds splendid!," I accepted not wanting to have her think too much on this issue.

"When and where?," I added quickly.

"How about twice a week. Probably week days so Soul won't get suspicious. Your house would be the safest place because even by chance if Soul went to go look for me I know he wouldn't have the guts to look there. Lets make it during the night after everybody has gone to bed," she answered her voice quiet and seductive.

She was making this sound like some type of affair herself. Which from her point of view it wasn't. It was just going to be two friends meeting up to hang out together late at night.

The more I thought about it the more it sounded like some type of secret affair. She was going to cheat on Soul with me I could feel it in her voice. Which I wasn't going to deny if presented the chance. Cheating meant mixed feeling and mixed feelings gave me a fighting chance to have the girl of my dreams.

"How does every Monday and Thursday nights sound after Soul goes to bed? Just come over and knock on my bedroom window," I agreed trying my best to make this situation sound casual.

"Deal! See you in two days!," she approved before hanging up the phone.

I tossed my phone to the side smiling a humorous and cocky smile to myself. At least now I could have some nice dreams.


	4. Emotionally Miscalculated

_'Two days...Just two days and then I would get to spend some much needed time with Maka.' _That was what I had to keep on telling myself, at least. However, these two days were passing by more painfully slow than I originally anticipated.

In truth, I was more nervous for Maka to come on over than anything else. I think my nerves were originating from the fact that I was left to guess at her intentions, but I didn't know for a hundred percent certainty what she intended our private visits to be. I hated not knowing. I am a reaper, I am suppose to know these sort of things!

I have always been on the reclusive side; often taking people who attempted to get close to me as a threat. I pushed them away. I was more than aware that I did this. I even did this to people who I called my close friends or family. Nonetheless, I didn't much like to admit this even to myself.

I seemed to only voice any emotion at all whenever there was more than one person present. Unless, of course, I was having one of my symmetry breakdowns but to other people my breakdowns could hardly be perceived as an emotion anyways. That was also the reason why I choose to have more than one weapon. To me talking to two people at once was easier than talking one on one with somebody.

I put my hand up to my forehead, nursing a ever growing headache. _Shit! It was just going to be Maka and I alone together in a few hours. _

I wasn't sure if I could go through with somebody trying to get all up in my business. Especially one on one, but I suppose I would have to try for Maka. Then again, it would be easier for me not to go through with something like this. I could just become a wall and block my emotions like I usually did. That would be easier. Much easier.

_What if I stuttered and couldn't think of anything to say to her? What if I piss her off so she'll hate me forever? What if I say the wrong thing? What if I try something inappropriate because I read her signals wrong? What if I get jealous of Soul? What if I think about Soul touching Maka? I'll get angry...I can't control myself in a descent manner if I get angry..._I paused breaking my train of thoughts.

I needed to stop thinking. I needed a switch that would shut my mind the hell up! Just only to receive a few hours of mental serenity before tonight. I needed to not be so tense and uptight for once, if that was even possible for a person like me.

I popped my jaw and stared at my reflection to make sure everything on myself was symmetrical, with the exception of my wretched hair of course. Though a good detraction, I hated my reflection. I was asymmetrical no matter what I did. Those damned lines. I would shave my head if father would let me, but he keeps on telling me that I would look like a gang banger and not a dignified young man if I did that. I chuckled a bit imagining myself bald. Father would actually be right about one thing.

I messed with the cuff on my sleeves in a neurotic manner, going back to distraction myself with how terrible I told myself I looked. I certainly needed to work on my self esteem. People told me I was attractive enough, however, I seemed to buy into the fact that they could simply be lying and nothing else. Anything asymmetrical couldn't possibly be attractive. How could I impress Maka now?

"I'm absolutely hideous," I said out loud to my reflection.

I wanted to break the mirror. I always got this way when I looked at myself for too long. Before I knew it I raised my fist punching out that blasted mirror giving myself a few major cuts across my right fist.

_I'm already asymmetrical I might as well be even more asymmetrical. Fuck!, _I told myself trying to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why I just punched glass for no reason.

Then there was a knock on my window...Of course she would arrive right now of all times. I walked over to the window casually doing my best to calm down my shivering body.

"Maka," I greeted calmly observing her as she climbed through the window.

"Kid," she stated back embracing me with a hug.

At first I was going to do what I do best and push her away from the hug. Part of me wanted to; I wasn't used to people in my personal space but for her I had to try to be normal. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her. I let the hug be loose not knowing if I should squeeze her tightly or not.

_What if this was just a friend hug anyways?, _I contemplated.

Maka laughed a little from down below.

_Shit I knew I was doing something wrong!, _I cringed.

"You call that a hug Kid?," she asked.

"I...I...I...umm...don't know...," I stuttered.

_Shit! I knew that I would do that, _I thought cringing again.

I let go of her flopping my arms down by my side. She was looking at my funny...Funny and with a smirk. She knew what she was doing. She had a boyfriend. I never had a girlfriend.

_Damn her!_

"Maka, I'm not used to people in my personal space," I stated truthfully to break the thick wall of awkward silence and stares stirring between us.

"Yeah, I know you're a bit of a hard-ass," she replied crossing her arms and looking up at me.

She was shorter than me but not too short. Just right. Perfect height for if we kissed she would fit me well. My eyes trailed down her body.

_I bet the rest of her would fit me perfect as well, _I thought eying my favorite part of her. Her hips.

"So...are you doing okay?," asked Maka who, more than likely, knew that I was staring at her like a hungry animal.

She sat down on my bed. Twisted thoughts came forth in my head but at least her questions might preoccupy me for a bit. I hovered above her, making sure to not get too close; that way she didn't think I was making a move on her.

"Well since you already know a lot more things about me than anybody else does, I guess I'll be brutally honest. So...with that...I'm breathing so I guess I'm still alive even though the signs they tell me otherwise," I responded.

I had never really been the happiest of people ever since I saw my mother die. Maka was a smart girl she probably already knew this ever since she overheard me a few nights ago.

"Oh Kid!," she got up to give me another hug.

I dodged it.

"Don't," I replied coldly.

"What? Why?," she looked both heartbroken and shocked.

I didn't mean to make her feel like I didn't want her. I did want her, but my problem with affection was getting in the way...She was used to hugging and being affectionate with people. I was not.

"How's Soul?," I asked becoming defensive.

That's what I did best when I didn't want to let people in to get to know me. She paused breathing in quietly. I had made her beautiful smile go away. I wasn't good enough for her if I could make her smile disappear. I studied her as her eyes shifted to the broken glass on the floor.

"What happened to your mirror?," she asked dodging my own question.

Perhaps we were more alike than I thought, for dodging questions that I don't want to answer is something that I always do.

"None of your business!," I snapped.

Once I was in defensive mode it was hard to get me back out of it for awhile.

"Fine! I guess this was a mistake and I'll just go!," snapped Maka back.

"No," I stated plainly, standing in front of her exit so she couldn't escape.

"Seriously move," she demanded nudging my shoulder to move me out of the way.

"No," I repeated, grabbing her hands forcing her to look up at me.

I took deep breaths in, I was going to have to start being nice if I wanted to win her over.

"I don't want you to leave...please," I confessed.

A small smile creep upon her face. She snapped her wrist back and sat back down on my bed quietly. This time I sat down next to her. We both were quiet. She was determined to let me get my thoughts together and speak first before she spoke. I could tell she was determined when she crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air proudly.

_Damn her!_

"I'm having a hard time expressing myself," I finally managed to put together a sentence after about five minutes or so.

I scolded myself mentally; I probably sounded like a moron, which emotionally I am a moron who can't function properly but now she had to know that about me as well.

"Take your time," she stated calmly as she snaked her hand into mine.

Her palms were so little compared to mine. Her hands so smooth, yet the tips of her fingers so calloused from twirling Soul around like he weighed nothing more than a baton. I pulled her hand up to where I could view it. I felt the need to study it suddenly. I had to study everything that intrigued me. My hands moved over her hand feeling every grove and curve to it. Every line. Every indent. Every cubic centimeter.

"Kid," she interrupted.

"Yes?," I responded.

She squeezed my hand while bringing my hand over to her. She placed my hand on one of her breasts. She proceeded to lay down slowly on my bed. I was shocked. Not only did she have intentions of cheating on Soul with me but she was the first one to make a move.

The sight of her in the moonlight waiting for me to take her, no to please her was more than enough to get me successfully aroused. Curse my almost human-like anatomy.

"Maka? You sure? I mean I don't have...you know any protection...we can't...it would be reckless and you're with Soul," I pointed out the obvious.

"Soul doesn't have to know and I'm on birth control," she admitted.

I paused for a long second.

"So...Soul and yourself are sexually active?," I inquired.

I bit my lip that really wasn't in line for me to ask such an absurd question, however, it just slipped past my lips at the mention that she was on birth control.

She looked at me, searching my face. Her eyes grew sad as her pupils shifted downward in a shameful manner. A slight nod of her head was followed. That had to have been a yes.

_So she was sexually active with him_.

I could tell by the guilt in her face. Not that I didn't already know deep down that her and Soul were but having it admitted to you in person is a different story. It hurts more as it really settles within your gut.

Jealousy fled over me. I wanted Soul dead. It wouldn't of been the first time that I had killed somebody. Maybe I could calm insanity if I was caught.

_Insanity! That was it! I could use madness on him!, _I plotted.

"Kid? Do you want to do this or no?," interrupted Maka.

My mind transitioned back to reality. Immediately, I noted that my hand was still on her breast, although for a second, my jealousy made me forget where I was at and what I was doing for a second.

"Yes!," I replied almost in a demanding manner.

I could figure out what to do with Soul later, for right now I had more pressing issues to attend to.

**(AND cliffhanger! Please don't kill me, I'm already beginning to write the next chapter as you readers, read this! :P On a side note, in this chapter when Kid says '_I'm breathing so I guess I'm still alive even though the signs they tell me otherwise'_ that is actually lyrics to a song by Tool. The song is called Prison Sex. No copyright infringements intended; I just couldn't get that song out of my head as I wrote this chapter. That song is about people who have a hard time expressing themselves emotionally and/or physically and how because of it they begin to feel trapped. A prisoner in their own mind, in a world that thrives on affection. It seemed suiting for this chapter, no? If you're bored, my dear readers, I suggest looking up that song. We're lacking good music right now anyways; I promise that song won't disappoint. Anyways I'm shutting up now! Have a good day~ :D )**


End file.
